heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Busy World of Richard Scarry
| last_aired = 1997 | followed_by = Busytown Mysteries | website = }} The Busy World of Richard Scarry is a Canadian/French animated children's television series, produced by CINAR Animation (now known as DHX Media, previously Cookie Jar Entertainment) and France Animation in association with Paramount Television, which aired from 1994 to 1997, first on Showtime, later on Nickelodeon, and ran for 65 episodes. The Television series was based on the books drawn and written by Richard Scarry. Reruns of the show formerly aired in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Kids Network block, but the show now continues to air on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV until October 26, 2013. Reruns of the show are currently being aired on Qubo. Cast *Sonja Ball as Huckle Cat and Fiona Cat *Keith Knight as Lowly Worm and Able Baker Mouse *Stephen Ouimette as Doctor Lion *Len Carlson as Mr. Gronkle, Mr. Frumble and Mayor Fox *Tara Meyer as Sally Cat *John Stocker as John Cat, Humperdink, Scotty Dog, Pedro, and Wolfgang Wolf *Rino Romano as Billy Dog *Ron Rubin as Bananas Gorilla *Peter Wildman as Mr. Fixit *Hadley Kay as Sprout Goat *Stuart Stone as Kenny Bear *Judy Marshak as Hilda Hippo Overview The series takes place in the fictional city of Busytown and mainly stars Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm and many of the other residents of Busytown. Every "human" in the series is an anthropomorphic animal, most commonly pigs, foxes, breeds of dogs, mice, rabbits, goats, and cats. Each episode always features a conflict (which is eventually resolved in the end). However, episodes featuring other anthropomorphic animals, like Couscous catching Pépé le Gangstaire and his dirty rats, Sam and Dudley, Sneef, Cucumbers and Pickles, etc. have taken place outside of Busytown in other places around the world. Episode list Season 1: 1994 Season 2: 1995 Season 3: 1995–96 Season 4: 1996 Season 5: 1997 The Busy World of Richard Scarry - Episode Guide, Locate TV DVD releases On July 27, 2010, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Every Day There's Something New on DVD in Region 1 (US only). This 3-disc set features the first 30 episodes of the series.http://www.amazon.com/Busy-World-Richard-Scarry-Something/dp/B003R1CM6Y/ On July 19, 2011, Mill Creek released The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Fun in Busytown!, a 4-disc set that features the remaining 35 episodes of the series.http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B0052MXIXC Music Most of the music was written by two composers. The theme song was written by Sara Zahn and composed by Milan Kymlicka, while the underscore was composed and conducted by Laurent Petitgirard. Several other composers contributed to several educational shorts in the series. References External links * The Busy World of Richard Scarry at Cookie Jar Entertainment * * Category:1990s Canadian television series Category:1994 Canadian television series debuts Category:1997 Canadian television series endings Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:French children's television series Category:Showtime (TV network) original programs Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Television series by CBS Paramount Television Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Family Channel shows Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Qubo Category:Television programs based on children's books